This invention relates to a device for collecting and temporarily storing waste products from automobiles and other vehicles. As such this invention deals with a recurrent modern problem relating to the disposal of waste oil. Individual automobile owners are increasingly changing their own oil which is increasingly being brought to collection sites where it is disposed of properly either at the municipal level or by its use as a fuel at gas stations and other collection sites in appropriate combustion devices. This recovery process thus not only involves removing the oil from the vehicle crankcases but also in many cases transferring to an appropriate container for transport to a receiving site. Generally the procedure involved includes the placement of a container beneath the crankcase of the automobile, thereafter opening the crankcase closure plug to permit oil to drain into the container which is then either used to directly dispose of the waste oil or from which the oil is thereafter directed to a subsequent container for later disposal. This can be a messy task and particularly such if there is inadequate room beneath the vehicle in which to work which is often the case and when performing these procedures in inclement, i.e., windy, weather. Often wind can direct the flow of the oil from the vehicle crankcase outisde the opening of the container especially if an extensive distance between the open end of the container and the crankcase drain plug exists. This also may be the case when transferring the oil from the container to a secondary container for subsequent transport.
The present invention provides a device which solves the above-indicated problems in a simple and straightforward manner and which utilizes components which can be produced at a modest cost. As such the present invention is an improvement over applicant's previous automobile oil changing device as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,660 issued Sept. 19, 1978.
The above and other objects of the invention are accomplished by a waste oil collection device comprising a receptacle having a bottom wall, upstanding side walls and a top opening, said receptacle further including a detachable cover positioned over and adapted to close said top opening, said receptacle removably positioned on a support, said support having a generally planar base, upstanding side walls and an upstanding centrally positioned post, said receptacle bottom wall including a downwardly extending boss, said boss and said post positioned in slidable telescoping relationship with each other such that the receptacle may be vertically adjusted up and down relative to said support so as to position said receptacle top opening proximal to the drain opening of a vehicle or the like, stop means for maintaining the position of said receptacle relative to said support, said stop means operatively associated with said support such that one hand of the user may simultaneously grasp said boss and manipulate said stop means so as to position and/or remove said receptacle from said support, said support side walls including an inwardly extending recess terminating proximal to said post to facilitate easily reaching said boss by said user.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.